


请勿模仿动画片

by Owner_of_Oghma



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), Gen, Loki (Marvel)-centric, POV Tony Stark, Post-Avengers (2012), loki watched frozen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21606343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owner_of_Oghma/pseuds/Owner_of_Oghma
Summary: 他不应该让Loki看冰雪奇缘，或许一开始就不应该同意Loki加入复仇者。
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	请勿模仿动画片

北大西洋被冻住了。 在夏天，被冰冻住了，冰冻范围还在扩张。  
这显然是魔法，绝对是魔法。“嘿，Cap，去找一下会魔法的维京外星人好吗？”Tony目前还不想和一个精神错乱的维京外星人说话，完全不想。  
“我也很想，但是，他昨天晚上就出去了，今天也没有回来。”Steve遗憾地叹气，“Thor在今天早上回Asgard了，恐怕现在没人可以找到Loki.”  
“什么时候？”Tony今天真的起得很早，九点多就爬起来了。  
“在你睡觉的时候。”  
然后彩虹桥砸在了他的地板上。天啊，他前天刚重新装修的。  
Thor从彩虹桥里走出来：“你们知道Loki在哪里吗？Heimdall说他偷走了远古冬棺，躲了起来。”  
“真的？太棒了！”Tony指着电视里的千里冰封，“大西洋被冰封了，我们还要找你的精神病弟弟。我之前怎么说的，他绝对不会老老实实做复仇者。”  
他转过身，看见Thor盯着北大西洋的画面，一动不动。“我们要去这里，”Thor坚定地说，“Loki肯定在这里。”  
于是，他们三个前往大西洋——没办法，Nat和Clint依然是神盾局探员，他们有任务；而Bruce则去参加一个研讨会了，关于奇夸克和反粲夸克什么的。  
这冰绝对厚的不可思议，飞机停在上面都可以。  
“我每次都想知道，你到底是怎么找到Loki的？”Tony有点好奇，他们之间到底有什么心灵感应，以至于每次都准确无误，“你在他身上栓了一个看不见的链子吗？还是别的什么的。”  
然后他听见震耳欲聋的：“LOKI!!!”  
这是一种契约吗？只要发出声音，就可以召唤不听话弟弟的契约？  
Thor开始往飞机方向走：“我们往东南方向飞，Loki说他在……嗯，南偏东某个方向，三点…三点多海里。”坐会飞机里，他开始回答Tony先前的问题：“我没有在Loki身上栓链子，他是我的弟弟，我尊重他，为什么要栓链子。只是他可以感觉到我，当我想找他，而他又愿意让我找到的时候，他可以告诉我他在哪里。”  
Thor开始微笑：“他这回也这样做了。他肯定还爱我，否则他可以完全无视我。”  
哦！幸福的微笑。所以，是神经错乱的弟弟在傻哥哥身上栓了链子免得他找不到家。  
他们向正东南方向飞了整整三海里，着陆。依然是一片冰封，没有一个人影。  
Thor继续大吼：“LOKI!”  
说真的，Thor，你应该在下次发出战吼前预警一下。Tony捂着自己的反应堆，深怕被震碎。然后，Thor开始一脸委屈。发生什么了？他还没把这些俏皮话说出口呢。  
“Loki，”哦，傻哥哥在和弟弟说话，“你可以说得直白一点，不要加那么多数学描述，向东多少，向南多少就可以了。”  
Tony明白了，明白先前的“南偏东某方向”是什么了，那是一个角度。Loki希望他们一次抵达，但显然，Asgard“出色”的数学教育使得Thor连角度是什么都不清楚。  
“可以让你弟弟和我说话吗？”Tony问，“我可能更了解那些……数学描述。”  
Thor传达了，然后Tony听见Thor说：“哪一个？你知道Tony是哪一个，就是那个矮矮的、有胡子的，没有金色头发的……哦，离我更近的那个。”  
好吧，他突然感到了没有愚蠢兄弟姐妹的美好。  
“Stark.”他听到，“哦，真是惊讶，你是独生子女却对父亲……”  
“不要翻我的记忆！”Tony就知道事情没这么简单，绝对不是简简单单的心灵沟通。  
他听见Loki阴险地笑：“我很抱歉，你要知道翻阅记忆这件事并不经常发生，而我怀念这种感觉。你们需要在南偏西方向五度十六分三十二秒，前进一点六二五海里。”好吧，好吧，这根本不是由于Thor太傻，或者Asgard数学教育太差——而是，而是Loki故意刁难。除非他心灵电话的另一头，是绝世天才Tony Stark，没有任何人能准确抵达他描述的位置。  
他们坐在飞机上，Tony继续与Loki沟通：“说实话，你为什么要把数字说成这样？显示你自己高人一等？”  
“你们Midgardian不是这样说的吗？”天啊，他怎么好意思语气如此无辜。  
Tony撇嘴：“除非是强迫症患者，否则，没有任何正常人会这样说。”然后Loki消失了片刻，彻底消失，呼吸声都听不见的那种。  
过了一会他又回来了：“这是我的一个朋友教我的，而且他声称自己没有强迫症，显然，你的理论是错的，Stark.他就在这里，你等下可以见见他。”  
一个朋友，一个陪着精神错乱北欧神冰冻大西洋的朋友。  
他们三个抵达了目的地，看见Loki的背影，与一个人类，起码看上去是个人类，因为他裹得不是一般严实。这里不是一般的冷，他的反应堆显然因为温度改变，供能效率明显下降。  
“Loki，”Thor似乎没有受到任何影响，依然裸露着肱二头肌，狂奔向他的弟弟，“你为什么要偷远古冬棺——”  
Loki没有转过身，而是举起了一个不是宇宙魔方的蓝色方块（是他眼花了吗，他觉得Loki的手是蓝色）。“停下，Thor，站在那里，否则我就把你冻起来。”  
Thor老老实实站在那里。  
“好极了，”Loki的手翻转一下，蓝色方块消失了，过了几秒，他才走向Thor，“我在进行一项实验。但显然，你的脑袋里的肌肉不足以使你理解这项实验的意义，所以我尽量讲得…简单易懂。”  
“如果原本的计算没有出错，我不需要这个肮脏的东西，但是有什么地方出错了，我不得不使用一些魔法道具。明白了吗？而且，远古冬棺也不是奥丁的财产，它只是被奥丁抢过来，奥丁甚至不能使用它，我借用一下有什么关系呢？”Loki语调轻快，甚至还笑了一下。  
但他的哥哥显然不这么想：“父亲不是抢过来，他只是代为保管，保护Midgard免受冰雪之苦——”  
不知道Thor的哪句话又说得不好，触动了精神错乱北欧神的敏感神经：“代为保管？那他打算什么时候还回去？是不是就像我一样，嗯？保管到，保管到远古冬棺忘记自己来自哪里？哦，当然，现在不用了，Laufey已经死了，他完全不用还了。”  
Steve开始揪Tony，想让他们离开家庭伦理剧场；但Tony想继续看。Steve只好自己回去，然而，多么不幸，他的手指粘在Tony的盔甲上了。  
“呃，或许到一个暖和的地方就能分开了。”Tony完全不确定。  
“Loki！”那个裹得特别厚实的人类捧着笔记本，“赤道附近的冰层开始融化，20分钟内就能完全消失。”  
这个实验在Loki心中显然很有意义，他当机立断无视了他的哥哥，回到那个人类身边，盯着电脑屏幕：“这几乎不可能…我已经用了三分之二的能量……”  
“或许是你选择的如尼文排序不合适。”Tony觉得这个人也许来自欧洲，南欧或者东欧什么的。  
“我从来没有犯过这种错误。”Loki低声说道。  
Tony实在想知道他们在进行什么实验，不得不走到笔记本前（和粘在他身上的Cap一起）。看着显示的读数，他惊呆了：零下205摄氏度（他肯定是东欧人了，这个温度大概是零下340度），他们脚下的冰层厚度约为一千六百米，以及一堆乱七八糟的数字。值得注意的是，每个数字都精确到小数点后四位。  
哈，精神错乱北欧神有个强迫症东欧朋友。  
“你们到底想研究什么，或者说，证明什么？”Tony挑起眉，“看看自己能不能冰封整个海面？”他开玩笑说道。  
“是的。”Loki看着他，一脸认真，“我尝试过建城堡，但消耗速率太大了，我怀疑自己在城堡建成之前会先死去。所以我想试试能不能冰封海面。”  
“建城堡？用冰？”Tony上下打量着Loki，试图确认眼前的人真的是Loki，而不是Thor，“为什么你要用冰建城堡？模仿冰雪奇缘吗？”  
Steve在他身后问：“冰雪奇缘是上周五，我们一起看的那个电影吗？”  
“是…是的。”Loki转过头，避免Tony斥责的眼神。好像不明白Tony为什么用这种语气问他，好像他做了什么幼稚到不可思议的事情。  
天啊，这些来自维京时代的外星人！  
他很想对Loki咆哮，但是，他不能指责一个根本不知道电影是什么的外星人（也许是Thor告诉他电影是什么的，干得好，Thor，让情况更糟）。于是，他把怒火转向那个本土居民：“你是个人类，你知道电影是什么，你也知道动画电影是什么，而你就让一个外星人模仿动画情节，你不阻拦，你甚至协助鼓励！你在想什么，你指望通过鼓励这场实验得到什么？他现在是个复仇者！不能像以前那样为非作歹，还是说这就是你的目的？”  
东欧人慢条斯理地说：“他需要科学的帮助。求助范围很有限：他哥哥的女朋友，身体里藏了个怪物的博士，你，以及我。他不希望他的哥哥误会，所以他从来没有和那个女性独处过；他害怕那个绿色怪物；而你，在他每次走近你的时候都躲开了。所以他来找我了。试想一下，如果你不躲开呢，根本不会有这件事，我要感谢你。”  
他收起了他的笔记本，对Loki说道：“恐怕实验不得不终止了，你也听到了。”  
“我没有害怕那个绿色怪物。”Loki把手搭在东欧人肩上，“需要我送你回去吗？”  
东欧人拒绝了，独自离开。  
“Thor，”Loki走到飞机旁，“你觉得你能握住远古冬棺吗？还是要我和你一起回Asgard？”  
最终，Steve一只手开着飞机回到了Stark大厦（另一只手在Tony身上）。  
躺在沙发上，Tony突然觉得有一件很重要的事没有解决：一千六百米的冰层靠日光需要多久能融化？他要去找Loki。然而，却在路过厨房时被Clint拦住了，“把这个给Thor的弟弟。”那是两张《冰雪奇缘2》的票。  
“为、为什么？”Tony皱着眉头，非常不理解。  
“他显然很想看，又不想说出来，如果他去看电影也许就不会跑去冰封大西洋了？”  
“不，我是说，为什么是我？”  
Clint犹豫片刻：“呃，因为你看起来最像痴迷美色的人，而我暂时不想和他说话？”  
“好吧，那他决定什么时候让大西洋融化了吗？”  
“你们飞机起飞后就全部融化了，不是吗？新闻上是这么说的。”  
Tony看着两张票，陷入沉思。当然啦，Clint的本意是Thor和Loki一人一张，而不是Tony和Loki.


End file.
